


Surprise

by AJsRandom



Series: My Tavern Tales [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Netflix and Chill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin receives new military orders and is surprised by Morgana's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Merlin sighed as he read the e-mail over again. He knew his girlfriend might not like this, but he had no choice in the matter. When he finished reading the words again, he hit "print" so he could keep a hard copy to show everyone. Fortunately it wasn't the worst set of orders he could have received. Not by a long shot.

He checked the clock and discovered it was time to call it a day. He really looked forward to his date tonight, even if it was just "Netflix and chill." Morgana always found good movies to watch while they cuddled and ate pizza. Hopefully the news wouldn't put her off. He knew he'd have to tell her before they started or else he'd be thinking about it instead of watching the movie. Then she'd notice and ask him about it, thus wrecking their night. He needed to come up with a plan to make things work out.

Fortunately he got home in time to refine his plan and tidy up his place a bit. If she came over and found things too messy, she'd insist on cleaning up a bit first. And that just wouldn't do tonight—he was too hungry. That reminded him to order the pizza.

Twenty minutes later, he let Morgana in the door. She pressed herself up against him for a long kiss. He held onto her waist while her hands wound into his hair. The kiss turned so passionate he almost decided to skip dinner, but she broke away and smiled up at him. "Hello, love."

He closed the door behind her as she flounced toward the kitchen. "How was your day?" he asked while following her. She told him some of the goings-on at the floral shop she co-owned with a friend. They both loved unwinding while listening to each other’s anecdotes about their days.

"Anything happen to you today?" she asked after she finished her stories. He frowned but was saved from answering by the doorbell. For once he was glad to be interrupted.

He paid for the pizza then set it down on the coffee table. Hopefully she’d forgotten what she'd asked him because he really didn't want to talk about his day yet. He wanted to break the news to her after they'd both had something to eat.

Merlin went back in the kitchen to help her carry out plates, napkins and drinks. She didn't say anything to him until they were both on the sofa in front of the television. "You didn't tell me about your day yet," she prodded.

"Let's get something to eat first. I'm pretty hungry." He smiled to cover his nervousness.

She flashed a grin back. "All right."

They both dug into the pizza and for a while they simply ate. After he'd finished a slice, he began chatting a little about stunts his co-workers pulled throughout the day. She knew the names and personalities of his co-workers by now so she could relate to his stories. But he soon ran out of things to say and was down to his last bit of news. "I received a new assignment today."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. He'd been stationed here for four years and hadn't been expecting anything new.

"Here." He got up and went to his backpack. He pulled out the papers detailing his orders and walked back to Morgana. "I'm to deploy to Germany in thirty days. For a year."

"What?" She took the papers he'd offered to her. Her eyes scanned the words printed there and her mouth fell open in surprise.

Now Merlin came to the part of his plan he'd left mostly unscripted. He wasn't exactly prepared with the right equipment either, but that could be remedied easily enough. He got down on one knee in front of her and said, "Come with me, Morgana. They have family housing, so if we got married . . ."

Morgana's face softened. "Is that a proposal?"

He grinned back at her. "Well, I am down on one knee."

"Oh Merlin!" She bent down and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him off balance.

"So is that a 'yes'?" The floor was getting a little hard on his one knee and he was about to tumble backwards.

"Oh, yes. That's a yes." Her voice sounded a bit watery. Sure enough, when she settled her weight back on the sofa, she wiped tears from her eyes.

He got up from the floor and sat on the sofa next to her. "I-I don't have a ring yet, but we can go shopping tomorrow if you want."

"Yes. Yes," she leaned forward to press their lips together briefly. "Yes. I want that more than anything."

"So we have less than thirty days to get this all organized. Do you think we can manage it?"

"Absolutely. There's nothing we can't do together."

He took her hand and smoothed a stray lock of hair away from her face. “You know just how to make me happy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Why do you think I’d agree to your crazy plan?”

“Won’t you miss your friends and family?”

“It’s not that far. They can visit.”

“Well, you seem determined.”

“You’re stuck with me know, Merlin Emrys.” She pulled him closer and pressed their lips together.

He sighed, contented for the time being. Then she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. After a few moments he broke away and chuckled. “You have other ideas for the evening?”

“Maybe after the movie. It’s a good one.” She gave him another quick peck before turning to pick up the remote. She snuggled closer to him and turned on the television.

Merlin just smiled and put his arm around her. He counted himself lucky that he had such a loving and generous fiancée. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek then turned his attention to the movie she’s just started. Whatever the future held, they’d face it together.


End file.
